club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Beach
The Beach is a coastal area in the southwest corner of the island. As it is bordered by the sea, it is a popular place to relax. Located here is the Lighthouse, which not only served as a hangout, but helped guide ships, including the Migrator, owned by Captain Rockhopper, who frequently docks here. Like any other beach, there is not much decoration. Near the Lighthouse, there is a pile of various objects, including crates, fishing nets, and one of many buoys. There is also a small dock for ships to land. In the center of the Beach, there are beach chairs and a small bucket that can be used to make a snow castle. Pins Trivia * If you hovered over the small bucket near the deckchairs, it would fill up with snow. After hovering over it a few times, the bucket would tip over and build a sandcastle. Hovering over the snow castle would destroy it, and the process would repeat. Gallery Map Icons November2008BeachMapIcon.png|Regular Icon HalloweenParty2010BeachMapIcon.png|Halloween Party 2017 and Operation Blackout Graphical Designs Beach Migrator.png|With the Migrator docked. Parties 2017 = Puffle Party 2017 Beach.png|Puffle Party 2017 April Fools' Party 2017 Beach.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Medieval Party 2017 construction_Beach.png|Medieval Party 2017 construction Medieval Party 2017 Beach.png|Medieval Party 2017 Music Jam 2017 construction_Beach.png|Music Jam 2017 construction Music Jam 2017 Beach.png|Music Jam 2017 Water Party 2017 Beach.png|Water Party 2017 Festival of Flight construction Beach.png|Festival of Flight construction Screenshot 30.png|Festival of Flight The Fair 2017 construction Beach.png|The Fair 2017 construction Screen Shot 2017-09-28 at 9.02.22 AM.png|The Fair 2017 Storm Beach.png|The Great Storm of 2017 Halloween Party 2017 Beach.png|Halloween Party 2017 Screen Shot 2017-11-15 at 7.23.10 PM.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 1) Beachphase2.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 2) Operation Blackout Beach phase 3.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 3) Beachphase4.png|Operation: Blackout (phase 4) DigBeach.png|Dig Out the Island (phase 1) Christmas Party 2017 Beach Construction.png|Christmas Party 2017 construction and Dig Out the Island (phase 2) Christmas Party 2017 Beach.png|Christmas Party 2017 |-|2018 = Winter Fiesta 2018 Beach.png|Winter Fiesta 2018 Waddle On Beach.png|Waddle On Party Waddle On Beach 2.png|Waddle On Party (final day) Puffle Party 2018 Beach.png|Puffle Party 2018 Medieval Party 2018 construction Beach.png|Medieval Party 2018 construction Medieval Party 2018 Beach.png|Medieval Party 2018 (first week) Medieval Party 2018 Beach 2.png|Medieval Party 2018 (second week) Music Jam 2017 construction Beach.png|Music Jam 2018 construction Music Jam 2018 Beach.png|Music Jam 2018 Adventure Party 2018 construction Beach.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest construction Island Adventure Party 2018 con Beach 2.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest construction (second week) Island Adventure Party 2018 Beach.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest Penguin Games Beach.png|Penguin Games The Fair 2018 construction Beach.png|The Fair 2018 construction The Fair 2018 Beach.png|The Fair 2018 Island Eclipse Beach.png|Island Eclipse Halloween Party 2017 Beach.png|Halloween Party 2018 Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Beach.png|Sensei's Fire Scavenger Hunt Coins for Change 2018 Beach.png|Coins for Change 2018 Christmas Party 2018 Beach.png|Christmas Party 2018 Christmas Party 2018 Beach 2.png|Christmas Party 2018 (after Coins for Change ended) |-|2019 = Winter Fiesta 2019 Beach.png|Winter Fiesta 2019 Underwater Expedition construction Beach.png|Underwater Expedition construction Underwater Expedition construction Beach 2.png|Underwater Expedition construction (phase 2) Underwater Expedition construction Beach 3.png|Underwater Expedition construction (phase 3) Underwater Expedition Beach.png|Underwater Expedition Underwater Expedition Beach 2.png|Underwater Expedition (after completing Underwater Maze) Other Mission 8 Beach.png|As seen in PSA Missions Geographic location Party Rooms 2017 = |-|2018 = |-|2019 = SWF